


Something Like That

by my_five_idiot_heros



Series: PolyPack Life Scenes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Punishment, alpha sterek, but like, like it stops before it actually gets to it, minor spanking, they all just have sex with each other in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_five_idiot_heros/pseuds/my_five_idiot_heros
Summary: Theo is rushing to put on his shirt and head out, “wait you haven’t told them about us yet?”“Something like that, it’s more complicated than that, they’re very traditional, I don’t have time to explain today you just need to get out.” He whispers.“Liam babe? You home?” Stiles calls as he starts coming up the stairs.“Y-yeah Sti! Coming!” He panicked and closed the door behind him leaving Theo in his room.





	Something Like That

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I guess this whole Pack Life Scenes series is happening? They'll most likely be one shots that can be read as a standalone or a series. I won't update often, just whenever I want to add a new one shot. So here it is I guess? I hope you like it, comment and kudos if you like! Thanks! Em.

“You sure your parents are okay with me coming over?” Theo asks as him and Liam walked in the front door and they each shrugged off their backpacks. 

 

“Um yeah something like that.” He mumbled quick brushing it off and changing the subject. “Want something to eat or drink?” He offers.

 

“Yeah some water would be great thanks.” He smiles and follows him into the kitchen. 

 

While Liam was getting him a cup of water, Theo snakes his arms around his waist, “so no one’s home?” He whispers softly.

 

“Y-yeah. My alphas are both at work.” He mumbled and gave him more access to his neck.

 

“Your mom and dad are both alphas? Dude that’s scary and cool.” He laughs with his nose in his neck. 

 

Liam moaned softly, “yeah something like that.” He whispers, ‘d-did you want to study now?” 

 

“We can do that in a bit.” He whispers. He’s pulling on his shirt and leading him upstairs to Liam’s bedroom.

 

Liam and him are quick to shed their shirts and fall into bed. They were just making out, honestly. They were about to take things further before he heard the garage door open and Stiles’ and Derek’s voice talking.

 

“Shit shit my alphas are home you need to go.” He rushed out and tries to hurry and put his shirt on and throws Theo’s shirt to him. Theo is rushing to put on his shirt and head out, “wait you haven’t told them about us yet?”

 

“Something like that, it’s more complicated than that, they’re very traditional, I don’t have time to explain today you just need to get out.” He whispers.

 

“Liam babe? You home?” Stiles calls as he starts coming up the stairs.

 

“Y-yeah Sti! Coming!” He panicked and closed the door behind him leaving Theo in his room.

 

“Hey hey what’s the rush sweetheart?” Stiles laughs as they almost practically run into each other. Stiles hugs him tightly before frowning, “Liam, why do you smell like that?” He raised a brow and crossed his arms. “What were you doing in your room?”

 

Liam panicked and didn’t really know what to say. “Masturbating, Or something like that” He blurted out.

 

Stiles gave him a look, “Liam, you know you’re not allowed to touch without permission.” 

 

“I-I know alpha I was just excited for you to come home.” He stuttered.

 

“Derek come here!” Stiles crossed his arms and waited for his other half.

 

Derek jogs up the steps and looked at both of them, “what’s going on? Liam why do you smell weird?” He frowned and crossed his arms. 

 

“I-I” Liam began to stutter out.

 

Stiles pulled his shirt down around his neck, “that’s a hickey and it’s not mine. Explain mister.” 

He said with his voice raising a bit.

 

Liam but his lip and hung his head, instead of answering he just opened his bedroom door that led to a big-eyed Theo.

 

“Uh h-hello sirs, my name is um Theo.” He stuttered out and attempted to shake their hands.

 

“Liam?” Stiles said getting impatient.

 

“Stiles, Derek, this is my boyfriend, Theo. Theo, these are my alphas, Stiles and Derek Stilinski-Hale.”

 

Theo’s eyes got real wide and pursed his lips together, “You told me your last name was Hale.” He said somewhat scared.

 

“It’s Stilinski-Hale, why does that matter?” Liam whispers.

 

“Cause I didn’t know they were your alphas, they’re freaking scary as hell dude.” He whispers.

 

“I’m more scary as a mom, who is your alpha Theo?” Stiles asks.

 

“Satomi sir.” He said swallowing hard.

 

“She will be hearing about this, you should go home son. But next time ask before please, you seem like a good guy, and we’d like to have you over for dinner.” Stiles tried to be formal.

 

Theo nodded swiftly and grabbed his things and hurried out.

 

Liam waved goodbye as he was blushing fiercely. 

 

“Guys! Come on did you have to embarrass me like that!” Liam whined out.

 

“You brought your boyfriend, whom we had no idea about into this house without permission with the intent of having sex, you know that is strictly against the rules.” Stiles said with his jaw clenched.

 

“Im seventeen! I should be allowed to have sex with my boyfriend!” He tried to argue.

 

Derek shook his head, “you know that’s not the rules. You wait till your legal and one of us will take your virginity. Or have you lied about that as well?”

 

Liam’s not going to lie, that kind of stung. “No alpha.” He mumbled.

 

Stiles shakes his head, “you’re going over my knee tonight Liam, this is one of the rules you know you’re not allowed to break.” 

 

“No please! I’m too old to be spanked!” He groaned.

 

“Like hell, I don’t care how old you are, you’re never too old for a spanking, especially when you’re being a disobedient wolf.” Stiles says. “Go sit in time out I’ll call you when it’s time.” Stiles points to the chair in the corner.

 

“Yes alpha.” He hung his head defeated and did as told.

He sat in the chair and heard people coming home. He heard Isaac come in, then he heard Isaac blowing Stiles (which he will admit got him a little horny), he heard Stiles start dinner, and he heard one of the twins blowing Derek.

 

Liam was squirming the whole time, anxious to just get his punishment over.

 

“Liam come over my knee.” Stiles calls soon enough.

 

Liam stumbled over to him, and undressed, blushing at his whole pack watching him. He hadn’t gotten spanked in a while, and forgot that the embarrassment was the main part of the punishment not just the spanking itself.

 

He laid over his lap and whined.

 

“Why are we here?” Stiles pet his ass.

 

“I broke the rules.” 

 

“Will you disobey us again?” 

 

“No alpha.”

 

“Are you ready baby?” 

 

“Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you like, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
